


Wingman

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But they still have good hair - just because, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual assault mentioned, Sharing a Bed, Smut, minor violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett helps his recently out-and-proud best friend Link to get to the dating world. Nothing goes as planned.





	1. Part 1 - Link

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: wingman
> 
> A few people on Tumblr wanted more so I decided to do part 2. As some of you may know, I have a problem with letting things go so, it looks like this is gonna be at least a five chapter fic.

“I’ve just decided. I don’t want to go.” Link walked into Rhett’s bedroom and fell face-first into his bed. Rhett laughed at his friend and jumped next to him.

“Come on, bo. It’s gonna be great!”

“No.” Link’s answer was muffled by the bed covers he was still pressed against.

“Liiiink,” Rhett said in a singsong voice and when he got no answer, his finger poked between Link’s ribs. Link jerked away.

“Hey! Stop it.”

“I will. When you stop procrastinating.”

“I don’t think you can use the word procrastinating when the thing you want to accomplish is hooking up,” Link muttered, looking sour.

“Well, you are. Procrastinating. I get that it’s scary. You just came out. It’s fine to be scared.”

“Next you’re gonna say it gets better. Right?”

“Well, it will,” Rhett answered in earnest.

“You sound like one of those pamphlets.”

“Pfff. Those were some good pamphlets. Let’s go.”

“Seriously. Can we just stay home and watch a movie and eat snacks and…” Link was pleading.

“And never face the fact that you’re gay?”

“Yes?” Link sounded hopeful.

“No. Come on. Just jump into the deep end. It’s like ripping a bandaid. Quick and painless.” Rhett was wiggling his eyebrows.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You love me. Come on.”

Rhett jogged out of the room, sure that Link would follow him. And Link knew he would. Eventually. But first, he pressed his face back into Rhett’s covers and drew in the familiar, sweet scent of his best friend. His sweet, straight best friend.

“I do love you. That’s the problem,” Link said the words aloud, in hopes of ridding the sunken feeling from his chest. It did nothing.

\---

The club was filled with a sea of people in different stages of inebriation. The music was too loud, and the floors were sticky with spilled drinks. Link’s heart was thumping in tandem with the bass. They were standing at the bar, Link trying to get the attention of the bartender and Rhett scoping out the place for potentials.

“What about him?” Rhett had to lean into Link’s ear to be heard. Link bit his lip as Rhett’s warm breath hit his neck. He turned to look at the man Rhett was pointing and shook his head. He turned back to wave at the bartender. The man turned to serve someone else. Link let out a frustrated growl. He needed alcohol. Rhett’s breath was back, making chills run down Link’s spine.

“Why?”

“Too…” Link tried to think of something to say. “…bulky?”

“Really? You don’t like muscular dudes?”

“I don’t know what I like yet, Rhett! I just know I don’t like him.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Just trying to be a good wingman here.” Rhett lifted his palms to placate Link who was getting visibly upset. Link felt like this whole night had been a stupid idea.

“Hey,” a low voice came from behind Link. He turned around and was met with a wide chest. Link’s eyes rose to find a face that, honestly, took his breath away. The guy was gorgeous. Almost a head taller than him with a dirty blonde hair gathered to a man bun. It would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but it suited him.

“That bartender is an asshole. I saw you trying to order. Got you a beer,” the giant said with a soft smirk. Link accepted the cool bottle and tried to arrange his face to an appreciative smile.

“You with him?” the man asked and nodded towards Rhett.

“No. He’s just a friend,” Link heard himself say.

“Good.” He sipped his beer and peered at Link with intensely green eyes. Link swallowed. He felt Rhett moving behind him. There was a hand pressed to his shoulder. Link turned to look at him. There was a question in Rhett’s eyes: You like him then? Link stared at him and nodded. Rhett smiled, but it looked more like a grimace to Link.

“I’m gonna go. Looks like you’ll manage fine without me,” Rhett’s voice tickled Link’s ear.

“No, Rhett. Wait.” Link tried to grab his arm but came up empty. Rhett disappeared among the dancing mass of bodies. Link turned his attention to the man in front of him.

\---

Hours later Link tumbled home, head in the clouds, lips plump and sore from kissing. There was a light in Rhett’s room, so Link crashed in without knocking. Rhett was reading in his bed and Link threw himself next to him, accidentally landing on Rhett’s arm.

“Ow! Watch it,” Rhett moaned, rubbing his arm.

“Sorry.”

They laid in silence for a minute. Link felt pleasantly dizzy.

“So. How was it?” Rhett asked finally. He sounded weird to Link. Strained somehow. Tired maybe?

“It was gooooood,” Link drawled and turned to face Rhett. “Thanks for making me go.”

“Yeah. Of course. I’m your best friend. It’s my job.”

“We’re gonna get you a nice girl next time. Okay?” Link mumbled and threw his arm around Rhett, crawling into a snuggle. Rhett moved his arm to let him in and let out a sigh when Link pressed his cheek onto Rhett’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally prompted by the amazing LikeASwitchInHeat, whose fic Don't Hold Back was the first rhink fic I ever read here.


	2. Part 2 - Rhett

Rhett was filled with nervous energy. He’d tried to study but gave up after realizing he’d been reading the same paragraph over and over for the last half an hour. He still wasn’t sure what the subject was. He put on a movie but wasn’t really watching that either. The screen was a blur of colors and Rhett’s mind felt equally chaotic. Link was on a date.

He’d been so excited. Like a puppy on uppers, bouncing between his and Rhett’s bedroom, trying to decide what to wear, what to say, what to expect from the night. Rhett had put on his happy face. He’s teased Link about his excitement. He’d helped Link to choose a shirt. A light blue one, that made Link’s eyes shine and complimented his skin tone. He’d let Link prattle on about possibilities of where the night might take him. Rhett had tried to check out from that part. He’d heard Link’s hopes of kissing and touching, skin on skin, of something new, something never before experienced, but he tried hard not to let his brain register the words. Not to let them sink in. He tried not to think about Link in some guys arms, kissing someone else’s lips, someone touching him, Link moaning someone else’s name. You know what they say about not trying to think something?

Rhett paused the movie. It was useless, it just made his brain feel more scrambled. He looked at the clock. It wasn’t that late yet. Link probably wouldn’t be home for hours. Rhett sank into his bed and pressed his palms into his eyes making stars dance in his vision. How had he gotten here? He’d never felt like this when Link had dated girls. That had always felt like something else, something that didn’t concern Rhett. He’d miss Link for sure when he’d dived into a new relationship and for a while, they’d spent less time together. But he’d never felt threatened. He knew he had something with Link, that none of those girls had.

But then Link had come out. Of course, Rhett had been the first he’d confessed his secret. There had been months of foul moods before the revelation. The change in their interactions had made Rhett worried sick and when Link had finally managed to say those words, it had been a relief to Rhett. I’m gay, Link had whispered to him, a pained look on his face. And Rhett had felt such a rush of happiness he’d laughed. He obviously regretted it instantly. He still remembered Link’s wounded look. It had been seared into his mind. Thankfully that look had turned into relieved laughter after Rhett had hastily explained himself. He wasn’t laughing at Link. He was laughing because he’d thought it was something life-threatening: a terminal disease or, god forbid, something that would threaten their friendship. Link had cried after laughing. He confessed he’d worried about that too. He had imagined Rhett abandoning him after his revelation. It had hurt Rhett. He’d never do that. There was nothing Link could do to drive him away. But he didn’t let that show. There was no room for his hurt at that moment, it was Link’s moment.

Rhett had been happy to have his Link back. The happy-go-lucky Link that loved life and lived it to its fullest. And obviously, he’d been happy that now Link could live it authentically, showing the world a side of himself he’d felt like he’d had to hide. There was something else too. A strange feeling in Rhett’s chest, an ache, and warmness that seemed to appear every time Link was in his vicinity. Rhett tried to figure it out, but all he came up with was that he felt some kind of nostalgia. That he was feeling the time passing, them growing up. He was feeling the change.

Except for that feeling, everything had gone back to normal, though. Until that night. That goddamn night and that man with the ridiculous man bun. Rhett hated him. He hated him because of the way Link had looked at him. It was the way Rhett wanted Link to look at him. The realization had almost broken him. In the middle of that noisy and dirty club, Rhett had finally realized what that feeling in his chest was. He was in love. For the first time in his life, he was experiencing deep, selfless love for another person. It was almost funny that he hadn’t realized it before. Of course, he’d fall in love with Link. There was no one else.

Link had fallen asleep in his arms that night. He was grateful for that. The man bun might have taken his first kiss, but at the end of the night, it was still Rhett who got to hold him when he slept. There were tears that night. It was a blessing that Link was such a heavy sleeper. His breath warmed Rhett’s chest as he drenched Link’s hair with his tears. It took hours for him to fall asleep. In the morning, Link was gone. They didn’t talk about the sleep-over. Link was probably embarrassed. Rhett couldn’t make himself say anything in fear that he might just burst into tears again.

A sound woke Rhett from his thoughts. Their door had violently banged open. He jumped up, his eyes flitting to the clock. It was too early. He strode to their shared living space and found Link crying on the floor. Link had hidden his face on his hands. He was sprawled on his stomach on the carpet that was too dirty for this kind of contact. Instantly Rhett’s insides turned to ice. He slammed the door closed and was on Link’s side in an instant. His hand pressed lightly on Link’s shoulder, but Link shook it away, leaving Rhett to sit next to him, hovering over him with panicked shaking hands.

“Link? What’s wrong? Tell me, please.”

Link’s body was shaking with the sobs and Rhett’s chest constricted with the shared pain.

“Tell me what I can do?” Rhett rasped desperately wanting to touch Link. To soothe him.

“Nothing,” Link sobbed. He drew into himself, yanking his legs under him, curling into a ball.

“Please, let me help.”

Suddenly Link unfurled himself and launched into Rhett’s arms. Their bodies thumped together, arms wrapping around each other, Link’s face pressing into Rhett’s chest. Rhett’s hand found Link’s neck and his thumb started to draw soothing circles into the soft hair of his neck. He spoke in a low voice, pressing his lips into the top of Link’s head. Telling Link platitudes to quell his tears.

“It’s all going to be okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’m here. I got you. You’re safe. I’m gonna make it better.“

Link’s sobs started to turn into sniffles. He’s panicked breathing steadied. Rhett’s heart still raced.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Link shook his head.

“Please, Link. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Finally, Link slowly wiped his tear-stained face on Rhett’s shirt and lifted his head to look at Rhett. An angry hiss broke out of Rhett.

“Who…” Rhett swallowed hard, trying not to scream, trying to keep the primal anger out of his voice. “Who did this to you?”

Link’s left cheek was angry red. His lip had cracked open, dried blood smeared on his chin. A bruise was forming around his left eye. His chin wobbled.

“He…he said I was a cocktease. He said I’d led him on. He…” Link’s voice fell, and his face crumbled. He looked away. Rhett could feel his hands shaking. He’d grabbed Link’s shirt in his fists without thinking. He was about to either vomit or howl in rage.

“He did what?” Rhett’s voice was low and gravelly. He didn’t really want to know, but he needed to.

“Rhett, I…can’t.”

“Did he…assault you?” Rhett wasn’t sure what words to use, how to ask a question he’d never thought he’d need to ask his best friend.

“No. He…wanted to do things. I wasn’t sure. It was too fast. I…He got so angry. He slapped me,” Link whispered sounding like he was equally horrified and surprised about what had happened. He was still looking the other way, evading Rhett’s eyes. Rhett’s hand moved to gently grab his chin. Their eyes met and Rhett almost doubled over from the hurt and embarrassment he saw in Link’s eyes.

“It’s not your fault. Okay? You know that, right? None of this was because of you. Say it,” Rhett ordered gently.

“It’s not because of me,” Link said voice thin and shaky.

“You keep telling yourself that until you believe it, okay?”

Link nodded slowly. He seemed to suddenly realize he was sitting on Rhett’s lap. His neck flushed red.

“Oh! I’m sorry about…” Link said and tried to get up. Rhett’s hands kept him in place, gently pressing him back into his chest.

“No. It’s fine. Shhh. Let’s just sit here a moment.”

Link relaxed into him, sighing deeply. Rhett stroked his hair slowly.

“When you feel up for it, tell me and I’ll put you to bed.”

“M’kay.”

“Then I’m going to find and kill that guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all the lovely people on Tumblr who asked for more, especially sassandpanache and its_mike_kapufty. Your encouragement means everything to me! <3
> 
> If you want to read the following chapters a day earlier than I post here, follow me on Tumblr (@apparentlynotreallyfinnish)! ^^


	3. Part 3 - Link

Link woke up with a start. The nightmare lingered in his half-awake state. It took him a minute to remember it wasn’t a nightmare after all. It had really happened. Embarrassment coursed through him. Link turned and tried to hide his face on his pillow. There was a painful twinge in his lip that made him jump back up. His fingers touched lightly at his cracked lip. How did the night end like this? It had started so good, with dinner and after that dancing and drinks and kissing at the bar. Mark was so charming and sweet. Until he wasn’t. Apart from the slap, nothing had happened. Link hadn’t wanted to go beyond kissing and light petting. Mark didn’t take it well. Who slapped someone anyway? Link was still shell-shocked. It had come out of nowhere. The memory brought tears to his eyes and he hid under the blankets.

Something was nagging Link’s mind. Suddenly, he realized what was bothering him. Link flung the blankets away and jerked his body to a sitting position. Rhett wasn’t there anymore. Link had fallen asleep in his arms the second time in a short while. He’d basically dragged him to his bed, saying he’d never get to sleep without him. He felt embarrassed about that too, but it had felt like the only way to stop him from finding Mark. Rhett had grumpily conceded, letting Link burrow into his side, petting his hair gently as Link drifted into sleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Link felt bad. Almost like he was using Rhett’s friendship to fulfill his fantasies. But he was. If he could, he’d fall asleep in Rhett’s arms every night.

But Rhett was nowhere to be found now. Link raced to his room hoping he’d just moved to his own bed, but it was untouched. Link was anxiously pacing in the common living space when the door flew open and Rhett stumbled in. His eyes were big and wild, and he was holding his hand against his body. There was a rip on the collar of his shirt.

“Rhett!” Link gasped. “What happened to you?”

“You should see the other guy,” Rhett laughed, but the sound was hollow. Link’s stomach dropped.

“Not funny,” he muttered.

“Sorry,” Rhett hung his head. He stood at the door, swaying in place, looking like he might drop to the floor at any second.

“You don’t look so good. Sit down,” Link ordered. Rhett looked dazed but followed the order. Link sat on the couch and patted the cushion. Rhett slumped down next to him and looked at him with a strange wide smile.

“I woke up and you weren’t there! Where did you go?” Link smacked Rhett’s side weakly. He knew where Rhett had gone but he needed him to confirm it.

“I think I broke my hand,” Rhett said sounding awed.

“What?! Show me?”

Rhett revealed his cradled hand to Link. Link took it gently in his own. It was trembling. The knuckles were ripped open and bloodied. Link gasped and let go of the hand jumping up. He found the first aid kit and took a bottle of antiseptic, some cotton pads and gauze. Link sat back down with his supplies and silently asked for Rhett’s hand back by holding out his own. Rhett moved his hand back to the care of Link and just stared at him still looking slightly shocked.

“What did you do?” Link whispered.

“I found him. He was still at the club. With some other guy. What an asshole.”

Link’s forehead dropped to Rhett’s shoulder and he drew a deep breath. He lifted his head and busied himself with the antiseptic, pouring some on a cotton pad.

“Should we be worried? Is he gonna go to the police?” Link asked.

Rhett shook his head slowly.

“I don’t think so. I made it pretty clear why he deserved it. If he does, we just tell them what he did to you.”

“You could still get into trouble.”

“I don’t care. It had to be done.”

“Rhett.”

“Link.”

They stared at each other. Link worried and a little bit annoyed. Rhett stubborn and unapologetic. After a little while, Link gave up and huffed. Rhett’s head fell forward. Suddenly, he looked so small. It made Link feel like someone was grabbing onto his heart and crushing it.

“I’ve never really punched anyone before,” Rhett said quietly staring at his damaged hand.

“I know.”

“It hurt.”

“I bet. This might sting,” Link said before pressing the cotton pad onto Rhett’s bloody skin. Rhett jerked and hissed. He bit his lip and stared intently at his hand as Link worked to clean his knuckles.

“Sorry, bo,” Link said and his fingers moved to caress the unbroken skin of Rhett’s hand to soothe the burn. Rhett drew a shaky breath. Link flitted his eyes to him and saw him blinking rapidly. Out of nowhere, a lump was forming in Link’s throat.

“No, I’m sorry,” Rhett said with a raspy voice. His uninjured hand rose to Link’s face and his thumb grazed over the cracked lip. Link swallowed a gasp. Their eyes met, both sets wide and glistening. Rhett bit his bottom lip and then opened his mouth, but no words came out. Link felt the same way. He was afraid if he tried to form words now, he’d just burst into tears. 

Bloody cotton pads piled on the table and finally Link was happy enough with his work and started to wrap gauze around Rhett’s hand. He was careful but felt Rhett twitch a few times. After fastening the bandage, Link lifted the hand on his lips and gently kissed Rhett’s fingers. He heard a tiny gasp. It made his heart flutter. He placed Rhett’s hand back to his lap and let it go. Rhett wasn’t looking at him. Link wasn’t one-hundred percent sure, but he could almost swear he saw a blush forming to Rhett’s cheeks.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Link said getting up to gather and put away his supplies.

Rhett’s head snapped up.

“Together?”

Link tried to hide his blush by busying with the clean-up.

“Oh. I…I wasn’t… You don’t have to. I just…Because before…” Link’s words stumbled out. Oh God, why did he say that? You don’t just order your straight best friend to sleep with you. But Rhett just got up and walked into Link’s bedroom. When Link followed him after a minute, he was sitting on the bed. He’d already discarded his pants on the floor. Rhett’s bare legs on the edge of Link’s bed made Link swallow hard. It was so wrong to find him attractive now, but he did. God, he was gorgeous.

“Can you help me with my shirt?” Rhett asked. He sounded exhausted.

“Yeah. I got you.” Link gently slipped Rhett’s ripped shirt off of him, careful not to jostle his hand too much. He was mad at himself for the shivers that ran through him as his fingers grazed Rhett’s bare skin. Rhett gave him a small smile before leaning into the bed. Link slipped out of his clothes and crawled next to Rhett, positioning himself on Rhett’s good hand side. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link and Link’s arm settled on Rhett’s stomach. Link grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. Rhett sighed and relaxed. A silence fell between them. Rhett’s breathing slowed down. Link wondered if he’d fallen asleep already. A deep gratitude for his best friend rose in Link’s chest. It threatened to spill over and finally, Link was forced to whisper into the darkness:

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Link was surprised when Rhett answered.

“Don’t you know already? I’d do anything for you.”


	4. Part 4 - Rhett

After that night, sleeping together quickly became the norm. The first few nights they hemmed and hawed, both equally nervous about asking for it. But, somehow, they still always ended up in each other’s arms. After a week, it became routine. The first one to go to bed always retired to the other one’s bed in a silent admission of ‘yes, I want to sleep next to you tonight’. 

It often took Rhett a while to fall asleep. He’d lose himself in the enjoyment of Link. The warmth of his body, the fall and rise of his chest, the little murmurs he made in his sleep. Rhett tried to make out what he was saying, secretly hoping to hear his name. He kept hoping that Link was dreaming about him. That in Link’s dream world they were doing more than sleeping next to each other. And when he did fall asleep, he dreamt of Link. He dreamt of touching Link, the quiet sighs and whines he could bring worth with his hands and mouth. He dreamt of Link on top of him. He dreamt of them joining in ways he’d never before imagined. If Link hadn’t been such a heavy sleeper, there were many nights he could have heard Rhett moan his name into the darkness.

Months rolled by. Link didn’t seem interested in dating anymore. Rhett tried half-heartedly to encourage him. He told him not all guys were like that, that he’d just had bad luck with man bun. Link just waved his hand annoyedly and told Rhett to leave it alone. He’d date again when he felt like it. Secretly, Rhett was glad. He hated himself for that. In November, Link asked Rhett if they were going home for Christmas. The way he phrased it made Rhett’s chest fill with warmth. “Are WE going?” Like they either went together or not at all. Things were still a bit tense between Link and his family but they agreed that it would still do them good to spend time with the relatives.

They drove in together, listening to music and playing stupid road trip games. Rhett dropped Link off at his childhood home and continued to his own. It was good to be home. It was good to hug his mother and get a firm handshake from his father. It was good to sit at the dining table and let Mama Di spoil him. It was good to see his brother and talk about the time passing, to marvel the fact they were grown-ups, making their mother laugh at the thought. It was good to be in his old room, smell the scents of home and hear the murmurs of his parents downstairs. 

But when he got to bed, the good feeling vanished. His bed was cold and empty. He’d grown so used to Link’s body pressed against his at night, that he had trouble falling asleep. After an hour of anxiously rolling around in his sheets, he relented and called Link. Just hearing his voice instantly warmed him again. Rhett fleetingly remembered the adage of how absence makes the heart grow fonder. It had only been a few hours since he saw Link, but it surprised Rhett how true it felt. They talked like before college, reverting to their teenage selves, giggling and teasing each other, staying up too late. They fell asleep one after the other while the line was still open. 

On the last day before driving back, Link came for dinner. Rhett was buzzing the whole morning, full of anxious energy. His mother finally had enough of his antics and ordered him to laundry duty, just so she could get a break from all the tomfoolery. Rhett was sitting on the floor of the utility room folding clothes when he heard the door. Link’s voice drifted in. Rhett felt his body tug towards him. He refused to get up. Don’t be desperate, he told himself. Link greeted his father and talked with Rhett’s mom for what seemed like ages. Rhett’s foot was shaking nervously. Finally, the door creaked open and Link peeked in.

“Here you are.”

“Hey, Link,” Rhett fought to keep his voice steady, fought against the need to throw his body against Link’s. He couldn’t help the smile, though. It lit up his face and Link answered in kind with that crooked smile of his and sat in front of Rhett.

“Can I help?”

“I know how much you like pairing socks, so this might just be my Christmas present to you,” Rhett laughed. Link grimaced at him but got to work anyway. They sat in comfortable silence. There was no need to exchange pleasantries, no need to tell about how their holidays had gone. They’d been on the phone every night. Just the presence of Link made Rhett’s heart sing. He got lost in his thoughts. After college, they could get a place together. It would be smart and economical. Two bedrooms of course. They’d get jobs and drive to work together. Maybe if they worked close enough, they could get lunch together. They could spend the nights together, watching movies or hiking or going to bars or anything they’d like. Is it so wrong, Rhett thought, that I want to share my life with him?

“Hello, Rhett? Your mom is calling for us.” Link’s voice brought Rhett back to reality.

“Oh, sorry. Got lost in my head,” Rhett said, smiling sheepishly.

“What were you thinking about?” Link looked interested. Rhett shrugged trying to hide his blush.

“You know. The future.”

After dinner, they sat in Rhett’s room. Link settled on the bed and Rhett sat on the floor next to his old boombox, playing tapes they’d made as kids. They were listening to a classic Merle song, both in reverent silence. Link had turned on his back and was staring at the ceiling. When the song ended, he sighed. Rhett started to look for a certain tape. 

“You know this is where we slept together the first time.”

Rhett’s head snapped up. Link laughed awkwardly and hastily continued.

“I mean. Ha! I meant...You know, sleepovers.”

“Mm-hmm. The first sleepover was at your place,” Rhett reminded, cursing his need to be a stickler for details.

“Yeah, but you slept on the floor. We usually just slept on the floor. This is where we slept in the same bed.” Suddenly, Link seemed uncomfortable. He got up with a jump and walked to Rhett’s desk, where he started to fiddle with his pens and markers.

“I remember,” Rhett said quietly. They’d been teenagers. There had been a thunderstorm. Rhett had gotten so annoyed at Link’s yelps and whimpers that he’d invited him to the bed with him. They’d both been so self-conscious and awkward. It amused Rhett, compared to the way they slept nowadays, wrapped around each other, completely relaxed.

“That’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?” Rhett asked still rifling through his tapes. 

“That I was gay.”

The air in the room stood still. Rhett’s hand stopped mid-move and his heart hammered on with a pace of a racehorse. It seemed that Link had stopped breathing. He was motionless too, waiting for Rhett’s reactions. But Rhett’s brain had stopped working. All he could think about was Link. It was like a strobe light in his head, a pulse in his veins: linklinklinklinklinklink. What felt like thousands of years, Link drew a sharp breath and whispered:

“It’s okay, Rhett. Whatever. I need to go.”

The door had already closed behind Link when Rhett got his faculties back. He scrambled up and pulled the door open.

“Link!”


	5. Part 5 - Link

Link was shaking as he ran down the stairs. He hollered a quick goodbye to Rhett’s parents, trying not to hear Mama Di’s confused questions. He just ripped his coat from the hook and ran for the car. His stomach was churning and he could feel the beginning of a headache behind his eyes. He sat down, pulling the door closed and grabbed the steering wheel. The key wouldn’t go into the ignition, he was shaking too much.

“Fuck!” he yelled and slammed the wheel. His forehead dropped to rest against the cool leather.

“Why did I say that?” he muttered. He’d missed Rhett during these days apart. Seeing him again had made him vulnerable. The confession had just slipped out. And Rhett’s heavy silence had said everything Link needed to hear.

When he lifted his eyes, he saw Rhett striding through the snow towards the car. He had no jacket on. He had a look of panic on his face. The front door of the house was hanging open. Link felt a panic rising in him too. He didn’t want to hear it. He knew what Rhett was going to say. ‘You’re my best friend and I love you but not like that. Never like that.’ And there would be no more sleeping together. There would be just awkwardness and uncomfortable silence. Rhett might even want to get another roommate. Without really thinking about it, Link locked the doors. Rhett yanked the passenger side handle and groaned. He crouched to look at Link through the window. He looked annoyed.

“Open the door, Link.”

Link shook his head and stared straight ahead, grasping hard at the wheel. It was so cold Link could see his breath. The inside of the windshield had started to fog.

“You’re being really childish. Open the door!” Rhett looked pissed now.

Link didn’t budge. He could drive away, but he was still shaking and a little bit worried about driving in the ice in his state.

“Are you boys fighting?” Rhett’s mother had come to the door.

“It’s fine, Mama! Link’s just being an idiot!” Rhett yelled back at him and yanked the handle again.

“Rhett! Don’t about your friend like that,” she said and wagged her finger at Rhett, still smiling. This wasn’t an uncommon sight for her.

“Sorry, Mama,” Rhett called back and then turned to look at Link again. “Let me in, I’m freezing.”

Link gave up. He waved feebly at Mama Di and unlocked the door. Rhett scrambled in.

“Goddamn it’s cold. Put the heater on!”

Link finally managed to get the key in and turn the ignition. Rhett sighed contently and lifted his hands to the warm air blowing from the vent.

“I’m not gonna do this here. Just drive somewhere,” Rhett said, not looking at Link.

Link had no fight left him in. He pulled the car into gear and drove off.

“Put your seatbelt on. It’s icy,” he said to Rhett, maybe more forcefully than was necessary. Rhett complied with a huff. He wrapped his arms around himself to warm his body. Link drove aimlessly, feeling the silence that had fallen in the car end heavily on his shoulders. Finally, he parked on an abandoned dirt road. He tried to harden himself for what was coming. He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. I will not cry, he decided.

He could hear Rhett shifting in his seat. Then a hand on Link’s face was turning him towards Rhett. Link’s heart faltered. This was just cruel. Was Rhett trying to make Link look at him while he broke his heart? But then he felt Rhett’s warm breath on his face. Link’s eyes flew open just before their lips touched. The kiss was chaste, just a dry peck on the lips. When Rhett drew back from Link, Link’s heart followed, threatening to rip out of his chest.

“Wha…?” Link breathed out. Rhett bit his lip and blushed. His hand was still cradling Link’s cheek and his thumb brushed over Link’s lips. Link instinctively licked his lips watching in awe as Rhett repeated the gesture. Suddenly, the inside of the car felt hot and humid. There was an invisible pull between them and Link couldn’t resist it. He leaned towards Rhett who took him in with open arms and an open heart.

Kissing Rhett was like nothing Link had experienced before. First, only their lips touched but Link’s whole body was on fire. He was quickly light-headed and giddy, climbing into Rhett’s lap as Rhett was scrambling to push the seat as far back as he could. There wasn’t enough room but they managed to fold into each other. There were giggles, sighs, and small sounds of discomfort as Link positioned himself flush against Rhett’s chest and dove for his lips again. Rhett’s hand traveled up and down his back until a particularly needy moan that escaped Link’s lips made Rhett grab his ass and press Link hard against himself. Link gasped for air as Rhett’s erection pressed against his. 

Link ached for more pressure, more touching, more Rhett. His hips started to move on their own accord, rutting against the hardness of his lifelong best friend. Rhett’s head fell back and a sordid moan broke out. The new and delicious sound spurred Link on and he ground down harder enjoying the sounds he was eliciting. Rhett’s hands moved to his hips, guiding his movements. His eyes closed and small ‘yes’ fell from his lips. The affirmation made Link’s stomach tense and hot and he swirled his hips changing the direction of the pressure. Suddenly, Rhett bucked under him and grabbed Link’s thighs.

“Stop, please! Link, I…” Rhett gasped and then his body shook desperately under Link. Link looked at him mouth hanging slack. Rhett head lolled to its side and he bit his upper lip still shivering.

“Did you…?” Link whispered trying to suppress a giggle. Rhett eyes flashed to him but the annoyed look he’d mustered quickly fell and turned to a smirk.

“God damn you. Now I have to go home with this mess.”

Link was laughing in earnest now.

“I’m gonna get you good for this,” Rhett threatened.

“Oh, I hope you do,” Link said cocking an eyebrow and leaned down to give him a slow and sloppy kiss.


	6. Part 6 - Rhett

Link was straddling on top of him. Rhett’s legs were too long for this position and his back was aching, but he wasn’t about to complain. He’d just cum into his pants like a horny fifteen-year-old. He should have been ashamed, but all he felt was a giddy happiness. Link’s lips were on his and Rhett’s hands were on his chest and, God, all he wanted was to get his hands on Link’s dick. He moved his hands down, tugging at Link’s shirt and fumbling for his jeans. Link was panting in his ear, licking the side of his neck. It became quickly obvious he wasn’t going to get Link’s very tight jeans down in their current configuration.

“Link, fuck. I can’t do this,” Rhett muttered. Link jerked up and looked at Rhett, eyes wide with panic. Rhett’s heart jumped to his throat.

“Oh… OH! No, I meant…God, Link no! I meant I can’t get your pants down when you’re on top of me.” 

Link’s body relaxed and he punched Rhett on the chest so hard it actually stung a bit. Then he let out a relieved laugh.

“Don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett was laughing now too. “I’m so sorry. God! Your face.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

They giggled still, staring into each other’s eyes. As their laughter calmed down Rhett took Link’s face in his hands and sighed. Link smiled at him and asked:

“What?”

“I just can’t believe this.”

“Oh, you and me both, brother.”

Rhett grimaced at the pet name.

“Don’t you think that sounds a bit wrong now?”

“I guess a bit. Old habits die hard,” Link chuckled.

After a minute of silent staring, Rhett motioned towards Link’s crotch.

“Uh, do you still want me to…?”

“That was a bit of a mood killer for sure. And I really should be getting home. It’s late.” Link looked at the clock and sighed. Rhett’s chest sunk. His face fell to a pout and Link kissed him gently.

“Don’t worry. We’re going home tomorrow. You’ll have plenty on time to ‘get me good’,” Link said with a wink. Then his face fell. “Unless this was a once and done kinda thing…?”

Rhett pulled him back into a deep kiss before pressing their foreheads together and saying:

“Definitely not.”

Link climbed to the driver’s seat and they drove back to the McLaughlin’s. Rhett stood at the porch watching Link drive off. The cold started to seep into his bones before he finally stepped inside.

“Did you boys make up?” Mama Di asked, smiling from the kitchen.

“Yes,” Rhett said, then a bit more quietly, “Made out too.”

“What?”

“Nothing, Mama. I’m gonna shower.”

\---

Rhett picked up Link the next morning. It was snowing heavily. When he drove to the Neal residence, Link was already standing in the driveway covered in snow. He threw his bag to the back seat and sat down in the passenger seat shaking his head. A puff of snow fell from his hair all over the car.

“Hey!” Rhett exclaimed. “You look like a snowman.”

Link laughed and brushed the snow off from his jacket, clearly aiming at Rhett. A playful struggle followed where Rhett tried to grab some of the melting snow and push it down Link’s collar. It ended with them inches apart, Rhett’s hand on Link’s collar, panting after the laughter had died. Link’s eyes flitted to his childhood home and Rhett pulled back sighing. There was a conversation they needed to have at some point, but now wasn’t the time.

“Are you okay to drive in this weather?” Link asked when they slowly backed out of the driveway.

“Yeah. I’ll go slow and it’s supposed to let up soon.”

Rhett was right. Before long, they were driving in perfect winter weather. Link was choosing the music but other than that, they sat in silence. It wasn’t their usual comfortable silence though. There was a tension in the air, quick stolen glances at the other, deep breaths that made the other one dizzy like the air was stolen straight from their lungs. 

After some time, Rhett let his hand fall on Link’s knee. Link jerked at first, surprised by the touch, but settled quickly. Rhett kept his eyes on the road and inched his hand up. He stopped mid-thigh and squeezed, making Link giggle and squirm. Rhett chuckled and moved again, stopping on Link’s upper thigh. His fingers started grazing Link’s leg, moving slowly towards the inner thigh. Link wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead, he was biting his lip, staring intently at the encroaching hand.

Suddenly, Rhett moved his hand and pressed it on Link’s crotch. Link jumped in his seat.

“Oh!” Link gasped. Rhett smirked and licked his lips. He started to move again, now with a deliberate up and down movement. Link was squeezing the edges of his seat and panting. The view outside of the car changed in a blur and Link’s panting grew to low, desperate moans.

“Rhett…”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Stop the car.”

“I’m fine, thank you.“

“Rhett, please…”

Rhett’s hand moved away, leaving Link whining in the loss of the pressure. Instead, Rhett grabbed Link’s hand. He didn’t resist when Rhett pulled it to his face and dipped Link’s index and middle fingers in his mouth. Link gasped for air and bucked in his seat as Rhett worked his tongue over Link’s fingers, suckling on them with dirty enjoyment of the other man’s desperation.

Rhett kept looking for an adequate place to pull over. His pants were straining now too, and he knew he was edging on dangerous driving while feeling like this. He pulled Link’s fingers out of his mouth and pressed them on his own crotch, hissing in pleasure. Link moaned and palmed at the hardness excitedly.

“God, Rhett. Pull the fuck over. Right now.”

Rhett took a turn from the next intersection driving onto a small country road.

“Take off your pants,” Rhett ordered voice low. Link scrambled to pop open his buttons and shimmied the jeans lower. Rhett’s eyes flitted to the bulge in his boxers and then back to the road.

“Those too.”

Link complied and shivered when the cool air touched his exposed erection. His dick stood proud, tip glistening with precum. Rhett couldn’t stop the moan that broke out of him at sight of it. A wide grin took over Link’s face.

“Like what you see?” he asked, voice husky, wrapping his hand on himself and taking a few calculated pulls. “You want it?” Rhett growled and was about to park the car at the side of the fairly busy road when he spotted an abandoned gas station. Rhett let out a relieved sigh as he sped behind the partly collapsed building and pulled the car into park. Rhett leaned over the center console and pulled Link’s face onto a hard kiss that Link answered with equal fervor. Link’s fingers grabbed Rhett’s collar and pulled him closer. Their hungry aggression soon melted into a passionate and slow kiss. Link’s tongue slipped into Rhett’s mouth. It felt so at home there that for a minute Rhett was sure they’d been doing this for years. 

Rhett’s hand traveled down and he breathed a contented sigh against Link’s mouth when he finally got to wrap his fingers around his dick. Link was big. He had heft that made Rhett’s mouth water and a kind of aching beauty that Rhett would have never thought he’d associate with a man’s private parts. His hand moved slowly. It was like he was measuring the length of it with each of his pull. At the tip, he twisted and brushed his thumb over the moisture collecting there. Link whimpered and pressed his face to Rhett’s shoulder, his breathing growing more and more ragged.

“Can I taste you?” Rhett murmured. It was still hard for him to believe that his best friend was letting Rhett touch him like this. Link lifted his head and looked at Rhett. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide and dazed.

“Are…are you sure?” Link stuttered. Rhett licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah,” Link gasped. Rhett clicked his seatbelt open and shifted in his seat. After a moment of positioning in the limited confines of the car, they found a passable position. Up close, Link looked almost frighteningly big. Rhett would never be able to fit all of it into his mouth. The thought made Rhett strangely sad and he silently cursed his small mouth. He was gonna try his hardest though.

And try he did. Link’s cock filled his mouth and quickly pressed against a sensitive part of his throat making him gag and pull away. Link made a small sound of sympathy. Rhett tried again with similar results, annoyed at himself. Link’s hand was resting on his back, drawing lazy circles that were maybe meant to comfort him. Rhett resigned from trying too hard and concentrated on making shallow bobs with his head, sucking and licking all over the tip of Link’s dick. His hand moved in tandem at the root of Link’s length. His saliva dripped down Link’s length and pooled at the base, helping his hand move smoothly and drenching Link’s balls. The car filled with Link’s moans of pleasure and a litany of praise. 

“Fuck, Rhett. Oh, God. How are you so good at this? Just like that. Ohhh! You’re gonna make me cum. Don’t stop. Hnnnnnggg…”

It didn’t take long for Link’s thighs to start to shake. His words dissolved into unintelligible murmurs and high pitched whines. He came unannounced and hard. Rhett closed his eyes, making the tears that had collected there burst onto his cheeks. Link’s release caught him by such a surprise that he had no time to think, he just swallowed. He kept pumping until Link jerked uncomfortably.

“Oversensitive,” he mumbled.

“Sorry,” Rhett whispered as he scrambled back to his seat wiping his mouth. He was light-headed and drunk on the intimacy. Link was still trying to calm his ragged breaths. His eyes were closed as he searched for Rhett’s hand. Rhett intertwined their fingers and squeezed Link’s hand. After a little while, Link let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Rhett asked.

“Just never would have guessed that out of the two of us, you’d be the first one to have a dick in your mouth.”

“Wow.” Rhett clicked his tongue, secretly amused and a little bit proud. “You gonna do me like that then. Rude.”

Link turned to look at him with dreamy eyes and a small smile.

“I’d do you any goddamn way you wanted to after what you just did. God, that was amazing…”

“I think we need to even the playing field then. Show me if that mouth of yours can do more than talk shit.”

With a smirk that promised amazingly dirty things, Link lunged at him.


	7. Epilogue

There hadn’t been any big announcements or declarations. They returned to college and they were just together now. They didn’t even really discuss their relationship status with each other. It was clear for them both that they had no interest to be with anyone else. There was no need to decide on a label. They were just Rhett and Link, now with more skin on skin contact. For their friends, it wasn’t a huge adjustment either since they’d always been strangely close and touchy-feely. Sometimes though, Link would lose himself in Rhett’s eyes in the dining hall making Rhett kiss him deeply to wake him from his reverie. And their friends would suddenly remember that ‘wow, they really are a couple now’.

That particular Friday night, Link was on a mission. He’d cleaned their apartment and cooked to the best of his ability which meant a premade mac ‘n cheese. He knew Rhett would appreciate it, though, so he didn’t feel self-conscious. He’d even gone out and bought candles. A few of them flickered now on their couch/dining table with the dinner that was nicely set on their best plates (the only ones that matched). He’d put on that light pink shirt that always made Rhett’s expression turn dreamy. 

Rhett had a late lecture and Link was anxiously waiting for him to come home. He was sitting on the couch, unable to sit still. It wasn’t unusual for Link to fidget, but this time it was worse because of the most important part of his preparations. Their door finally opened and Link jumped excitedly up, forgetting for a second about the butt plug lodged snugly in him. He had to sit quickly back down as his vision blurred from the blinding pleasure.

“Whoa! You okay there, babe?” Rhett asked a worried look on his face.

“Oh, yeah. Headrush,” Link explained trying to sit still. Rhett frowned suspiciously. Then he seemed to notice the scene.

“What’s this then? Did I forget an anniversary?” Rhett asked smiling and sat next to Link. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Link’s lips.

“No, nothing like that. Just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Rhett smiled from ear to ear and, without any more prompting, attacked his plate of cheesy goodness. Link carefully reached for his plate too and tried hard to concentrate on the taste of the food rather than the intoxicating fullness he’d grown more and more accustomed to these past few weeks. He’d known Rhett’s overprotective streak would be a hurdle if he wanted to lose his virginity to him. Rhett had a habit of stopping abruptly if he suspected that Link was feeling even a twinge of discomfort. So, Link had bought a set of butt plugs. He’d worked himself slowly up to the biggest one, just so he could be ready for Rhett when the time came. And he was ready tonight. 

Link ate slowly as always, chewing on every bite more times than was necessary. Rhett, on the other hand, scarfed his food down like he’d been on the brink of starvation. After his plate was licked clean he leaned back on the couch and looked happily at Link.

“You’re like the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?”

Link’s fork stopped midway between the plate and his mouth.

“Boyfriend,” he repeated quietly. It was the first time one of them had used that word. Rhett blushed.

“I mean. You are that, aren’t you?” he asked tentatively. The smile had vanished from his face and he was running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit.

“Yeah. I guess technically I am.”

“Technically?”

“Don’t you feel like that’s such an inadequate word for us? Like, I feel like we’re…more?” Link pondered out loud.

“Yes, definitely more,” Rhett affirmed and bit his lip fighting the smile that was threatening to break his face.

“I don’t know what word to use, though.”

“We don’t have to choose.”

“No. I guess not.”

Link finished his plate slowly. He was excited to get to the main event but he wasn’t exactly sure how to tell Rhett what he’d been up to. Also, if he was truly honest with himself, he was a bit scared too. This seemed like a big deal. What if Rhett didn’t want to do it? They’d talked about it before. Of course, they had. And Rhett had been so considerate and sweet from day one, saying he had no rush and he wanted Link to feel ready and that they’d figure it out together when the time felt right. But sometimes Link’s old insecurities flared up and he wondered if Rhett was putting it off because it was too much for him. Too gay. Because Rhett still insisted he wasn’t gay or even bi. He said he’d never felt any attraction towards any other man than Link. And Link was fine with it, he didn’t need Rhett to fall into a pre-formed notion of sexuality. If Rhett didn’t want to, he didn’t need to put himself into a box. Link loved him too much to demand anything like that.

Link was lost in his thoughts and Rhett couldn’t help but smile as his gaze swept over the furrowed brows and the lip that had slipped between the perfectly cute teeth. He got to freely do this now. It still boggled Rhett’s mind. He could stare at Link all he wanted. There was no need to hide his adoration. Link put his plate down and his hand rested on Rhett’s thigh. Link’s touch always had a magical effect on Rhett’s worrying mind. He was content when Link wrapped his arms around him. His busy brain quieted at the sound of Link’s calming sleepy breaths. And all the other things he got to do now. He’d never experienced pleasure and intimacy like the way he did with Link. Their bodies seemed to gravitate to each other constantly and everything was new and exciting and they were figuring it out together. There was still so much they hadn’t done but, while Rhett was more than ready, he was in no hurry. They had a lifetime to enjoy each other. That’s what happens when you fall in love with your best friend.

Link shook his head, smiled and leaned over the table and blew out the candles.

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie or something? You could have left them burning,” Rhett said confused.

Link stood up, carefully this time and took Rhett’s hand pulling him up from the couch.

“I have other things in mind,” Link said with his most seductive voice. Rhett laughed and willingly followed Link into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my dear friend sassandpanache for her invaluable beta abilities she so graciously lets me use and abuse. And also, I love her to the moon and back. Just so y'all know.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by the amazing LikeASwitchInHeat, whose fic Don't Hold Back was the first rhink fic I ever read here.


End file.
